


Stay safe children

by badshewolf



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Baek and Yeol are bff, Comedy, F/M, M/M, Mentions of Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 09:23:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11310459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badshewolf/pseuds/badshewolf
Summary: Chanyeol and Kyungsoo go to the pharmacy to get something for Baekhyun, embarrasment and other things happen alog the way.





	Stay safe children

**Author's Note:**

> it me again, this is based completely on something that actually happened to me and a friend minus some stuff lmao anyways i hope u enjoy this.  
> Edit: I really don't know what is going on with ao3 the format of the fic is messy I'll try to get back to it in no time pls it's not supposed to look like that.  
> Edit 2: fixed somehow still not how supposed to look but at least readable.

When Chanyeol thought he had seen every Instagram post, every YouTube video and checked every new playlist on Spotify a sudden notification appeared on his phone screen, just in time to save him from his boredom.

 **Baekie** : Bro

 **Baekie** : I need a favor pls pls

Chanyeol frowned at the text, of course it had to be Baekhyun asking for a favor, what else would it be, he huffed and typed back.

 **Yeolie** : Oh so when u need a favor I'm ur bro

 **Yeolie** : Smh what u want? -.-

 **Baekie** : You are always my best bro, bro, I ain't playing

 **Baekie** : Anyways :v

 **Baekie** : I need u to buy something for me, I have a date with Taeyeon tonight but I can't make it to get it and be there on time with her D:

 **Yeolie** : there's this cool thing, brand new, just invented, called delivery service, u should give it a try.

 **Baekie** : lol bro u r so funny, the funniest, is just a tiny thing asking for a delivery would be a waste when I have you, my boy, my best mate, my bff, my amigo to help me.

 **Yeolie** : wow

 **Yeolie** : u really need my help

 **Yeolie** : I c u Byun Baekhyun

 **Yeolie** : what u need

 **Baekie** : Simple thing

 **Baekie** : Just a pack

 **Baekie** : of condoms :D

 **Yeolie** : wtf

 **Yeolie** : NO

 **Yeolie** : I won't buy ur condoms

 **Yeolie** : Ask Taeyeon to buy them, equality and all that jazz.

 **Baekie** : Yeolieeee

 **Baekie** : Pls T-T

 **Baekie** : She gets embarrassed

 **Yeolie** : I GeT EMbarrAsEd

 **Yeolie** : hshshs you know I can't even talk to Kyungsoo without biting my tongue

 **Yeolie** : and u want me to buy fucking condoms???????

 **Yeolie** : u crazy boi

 **Baekie** : if u do I'll get u a date with Kyungsoo   ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°

 **Baekie** : Scout promise

 **Yeolie** : u r not a fucking scout

 **Yeolie** : how u gonna get me a date with him???????

 **Baekie** : He takes a class with Tae, they talk a lot actually.

 **Baekie** : she can set u up with him

 **Yeolie** : You

 **Yeolie** : You really had that chance all this time and never made a move to make it happen

 **Baekie** : I knew it would come handy someday

 **Baekie** : hehehehe

 **Baekie** : So u gonna buy them now? Or u rather take care of my children bc u wouldn't buy condoms for ur bro.

 **Yeolie** : Dude wtf

 **Yeolie** : why isn't it keeping ur pants on an option

 **Yeolie** : ugh

 **Yeolie** : ok, yes I'll go

 **Yeolie** : Jesus

 **Baekie** : ( ˘ ³˘)♥

Chanyeol passed a hand through his face and groaned, he got up from the couch to get dressed appropriately for going out, grabbed his wallet, huffed one last time and left the apartment he shared with Baekhyun.

That boy owed him big time, he better keep his promise or else Yeol will cancel their friendship.

Chanyeol was so immersed in his thoughts he didn't notice the person in front of him, making him crash against them.

“Oh my god I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking and..” When he finally looked up he was met with the object of his affection “Ky- Kyungsoo” he stuttered, damned be  his shyness.

“Hey Yeol, don't worry I wasn't looking either” the shorter boy said and smiled at him, Chanyeol swore his heart grew three times in that moment “You're going somewhere?”.

“Hmmm?” Chanyeol said and then processed what the other had said “Ahhh yeah, I'm going to the pharmacy” he said as he wiped the sweat from his hands.

“Oh my, are you sick?” Kyungsoo asked, his face filled with concern as he reached to put a hand on the taller's forehead “Oh no you're pretty hot”

Chanyeol blushed furiously at the contact and tried his best not to scream because his crush was being so kind and attentive to him.

“Oh no, must be because I was running haha, is actually something for Baek” he said and almost let out a discontented sigh when Kyungsoo removed his hand from his forehead.

“Oh is that so, well I'm still a bit worried about you, let me go with you to the pharmacy”

Chanyeol’s eyes light up at that but then his enthusiasm dropped when he remembered what he was going to buy.

“Oh really there's no need, I'm fine”

“Oh come on, it isn't much, the pharmacy is what? Around the block, I'll go with you, not like I have anything else to do” Kyungsoo said as he shrugged.

“O-okay then,uh let's go then” the older said and immediately started walking out.

“So” Kyungsoo said as he reached the taller, both of his hands on his jeans pockets “What does Baekhyun needs?”

“Heaskedmetobuyhimcondoms” Chanyeol said faster than a racing car.

“Hmm? What?” Kyungsoo asked confused because he didn't understood a single word the other said.

Chanyeol sighed, then looked all around them, then got closer to Kyungsoo and whispered “Condoms, he asked me to get him condoms”

Kyungsoo’s face immediately flushed and he stopped right on track. He then swallowed thickly, gave an obviously forced smile and nodded softly, then continued to walk to the pharmacy.

Chanyeol was fascinated with Kyungsoo’s behavior and how he was willing to buy condoms for a guy he only knows because they live in the same apartment complex, he promptly followed the other to the pharmacy, stealing glances of the shorter boy every now and then.

Once they arrived,both of them gulped and went to the part of the pharmacy where the condoms were on display, both of the boys not looking at anything else than the floor.

When they found themselves in front of the large variety of condoms on display they also found themselves in yet another conflict.

“Which one we should get?” Kyungsoo said eyeing all the different sizes and flavors and other details of the condoms.

“I don't know, is for Baek, so, extra small?” Chanyeol said in hopes of lighting the heavy mood between the two of them.

Kyungsoo snorted at the silly joke,and shook his head, with a smile on his face, which made Chanyeol smile triumphantly.

After some minutes deciding, they went for the most regular and normal one they could find.

They were on their way to the check out when Chanyeol grabbed Kyungsoo’s arm to stop him.

“Shouldn't we buy something else so it's not so embarrassing?” he whispered to the other boy.

“You're right, hmmm, this thing” Kyungsoo said as he grabbed a little bottle of something with a cheap price tag without bothering in reading what it was, the older boy just nodded and followed him to the check out.

And only their luck, and old lady was the one on turn at the moment, the both of them groaned at the same time, then looked at each other and laughed.Chanyeol could feel his ears getting red and looked away from Kyungsoo so this won't notice it.

When they reached the check out, Chanyeol first passed the woman the little bottle, hoping to make things lighter, and then the pack of condoms.

The old lady scanned the items, then looked at both boys with a raised eyebrow.

Both of them just looked to any other way instead of facing her, both dead of embarrassment.

The old lady cleared her throat to call the boys attention, once both of them looked at her she smiled at them and told them the total price.

Chanyeol quickly passed the money and paid the woman, she just needed to give him his change and then the nightmare would be over.

The lady counted the change and then passed it to Chanyeol, just when he took the money the woman spoke “Hope you have fun tonight boys, I'm glad you're keeping it safe” she said as she shook Chanyeol’s hand.

Both Boys blushed furiously,their eyes growing at least three sizes  and could only nod, not being able to deny or to explain to the woman that it wasn't for them to use.

They practically ran out of the pharmacy and only stopped once they were in front of the apartment complex.

Once there both of them released the breaths they have been holding, still blushing Chanyeol opened his mouth to say something but closed it again without saying anything.

“Well, uh, that was interesting” Kyungsoo was the one to break the silence “Definitely not an experience I would like to share with anybody else”

Chanyeol felt a bit hurt at that, was the thought of having sex with him so disgusting for Kyungsoo? he stayed silent and when was about to say something, Kyungsoo was the first the talk again.

“But I would love to remember it with you, if you like, you know” he said shyly looking at his feet.

Chanyeol widened his eyes and looked directly at the other boy, had Kyungsoo just asked him out?

“Yes, I'm asking you out Yeol” the shorter one said facing him.

“I could hear your thoughts from here, so, what you say?” he continued as the older just kept staring at him with his eyes wide open.

“I, I, yes, of course, I mean, yeah why not” Yeol said and blushed once again.

The younger smiled at him and he felt his heart beating faster inside his chest, then the younger tiptoed and left a small kiss on his cheek.

“You're so cute Chanyeol, that's what I like the most about you” he said smiling and blushing as well.

Chanyeol was speechless, after sometime he just smiled at Kyungsoo and they stayed there, in front of their apartments looking at each other, until Chanyeol remembered what they have brought and how he needed to give the condoms to Baekhyun, who was probably already home preparing for his date, that little asshole.

Chanyeol said goodbye to Kyungsoo and this time it was him who bent over to kiss the other's cheek, both boys smiled at each other as they entered their respective apartments and promised to text later to set their date.

When Chanyeol entered his apartment he found Baekhyun sitting on the couch, already dressed for his date and just resting there, he went over there and dropped the bag on his Best friend's face.

“Ouch” Baekhyun said as he got up and sobbed his face “Hello to you too” he said to Chanyeol who only crossed his arms and squinted his eyes at him.

Baekhyun shuddered as he opened the bag took the condoms out and put them on his pocket, then he felt the little bottle on the bag, “Oh, I think this is yours Yeolie” he said picking it and reading what it was “Uh, Yeolie, why you bought lube?”.

Chanyeol widened his eyes at that, uncrossed his arms and reached to snatch the bottle of Baekhyun’s hands, and there perfectly fine and neatly written it was _Lubricant,_ he face palmed and groaned, no wonder the check out lady thought they were going to have sex.

“Well I have to go now, or I'll be late and we both know how Tae gets when i make her wait” Baekyun said as he got up from the couch and went to grab his keys, while the taller just rolled his eyes at him and walked towards his room.

“Oh, by the way, you should think of other way to pay me for this, because i, myself got me a date with Kyungsoo” he said smiling to later slam his door closed.

Baekhyun stopped on his track and ran towards his best friend's room, knocking on the door several times “Yah, Chanyeol, how did you make it, did you really make it?, Hey, I'm your hyung, answer me, ugh” he said as he stopped knocking and glanced at the clock on the wall “Listen I have to go now, but when I come back you better tell me everything” he said as he left the apartment, meanwhile inside his room Chanyeol was laying on his back smiling like a fool. Maybe in the end Baekhyun did got him a date with Kyungsoo.

**Author's Note:**

> well that's it! hope you enjoyed this, have in mind i'm not the best at humor T-T also stay safe kids, don't be embarrased of getting that healthy action, lots of love, if you liked it leave kudos pls, also  
> LEAVE A COMMENT PLS I'M FUCKING LONELY.


End file.
